powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Octi Evil/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline in the early evening.) Narrator: The city of Townsville… (Pull back to show a large, three-headed snake rearing up over the buildings.) Narrator: …is under attack! (The individual heads begin to smash and chew up bits of the architecture, after which the camera cuts to the flight of…) Narrator: The Powerpuff Girls! (The snake stops short at their arrival. Blossom and Buttercup each pound one of the heads in the kisser, and Bubbles knocks the wind out of the third. Additional blows from the girls knock the heads spinning, causing the necks to tangle up into a large knot. Blossom grabs the tail, Buttercup the heads, and they fly in opposite directions to stretch the snake out. Bubbles flies into view and begins jumping rope in midair with happy cries of “Whee!” Blossom and Buttercup are swinging the ends of the snake for her.) Narrator: It seems once again the day is saved!… But what’s this? (As he continues, pull back to show that all these events are taking place on TV. The set is in a room with a single decorating theme—pink, pink, and even more pink. A silhouetted figure is watching; it has a long, curled beard and a hooked nose.) Narrator: It appears our girls are secretly being monitored! But by who? (panicky, terror-stricken) Oh, no! Not…I—I—I can’t say it! (Camera turns around to reveal the owner of the silhouette: "HIM," a red figure with a devil’s face fixed in a wide, toothy grin, sitting on a pink sofa. It wears makeup, a woman’s red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. In place of hands, it has lobster pincers. Zoom in slowly.) Narrator: This is a villain so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men! (low voice) The only safe way to refer to this king of darkness is simply…“Him”! (“Him” sounds like Tiny Tim—high, effeminate, silly—and his voice echoes as if in a cave.) “Him”: Ohhhhh, snake beast. (reclining on the sofa) You didn’t destroy them at all, did you? How could you let the Powerpuff Girls— (sitting up; his eyes glow and his voice becomes very sinister and growling) —'HUMILIATE YOU'— (effeminate voice) —so completely, hmmm? (Close-up of Buttercup, holding the snake over her head. The whole thing is now knotted up.) Buttercup: Yo, Blossom! Catch! (Pull back as she throws it, then cut to behind it as it sails toward Blossom.) ' ' Blossom: Buttercup! Not so hard— (Her words trail off into a scream as the snake slams into her and carries her along like a fly stuck to the windshield of a Mack truck. The camera follows it as it smashes through a building, then pans over to an office window. Inside are the Mayor and Ms. Bellum.) ' ' Mayor: Well, Ms. Bellum, you can get back to work now. (Blossom and the snake hit the window; when the dust clears, she is now holding the beast aloft. The only damage to the building is a broken pane of glass and a bit of ruined masonry. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum are unharmed. The other two girls fly up behind her.) ' ' Blossom: Sorry about that, Mayor. Mayor: Oh, that’s okay. (Close-up of Blossom and Bubbles, who is sucking her thumb and looking over at her sister.) ' ' Blossom: (angrily) It wouldn’t have happened if Buttercup wouldn’t throw so hard! (Pan right; now we see Bubbles and Buttercup.) ' ' Buttercup: Well, if you could only catch— (Pan back and forth as Bubbles follows the argument with her eyes.) ' ' Blossom: You threw it too hard! Buttercup: Did not! Blossom: Did too! Buttercup: Did not! Blossom: Did too! (Pan to Bubbles.) Bubbles: Stop it! (Quick cut to “Him,” surprise written large on his face; then back to Bubbles, a tear in her eye.) ' ' Bubbles: I hate it when you guys fight. (Pull back to show the TV again. The “program” rewinds as if it were a VCR tape and shows the close-up of Bubbles twice more, zooming in each time.) ' ' Bubbles: I hate it when you guys fight…when you guys fight… (Close-up of a beaming “Him.”) ' ' “Him”: (effeminate voice) Yes! Yes! (evil voice) Well, I love it when you girls fight! (effeminate voice) I think you should fight more often! (giggling) Oh, Bubbles— (Back to her on the TV; zoom in slowly.) ' ' “Him”: (from o.c.) —don’t cry, little one. I’m here for you. (He giggles again.) (Cut to the exterior of the girls’ house at night.) ' ' Narrator: So, after saving the day, the girls return home for some peace and quiet. Blossom: (from inside the house) SHUT UP, BUTTERCUP!!! Narrator: Well—maybe not. (Inside, Blossom and Buttercup are arguing at top volume in the hall. The Professor, standing between them, tries to calm them down without success. Pull back to the end of the hall and pan slowly to the bedroom door. In the room, Bubbles is sitting on the end of the bed, sobbing in the dark; her toy octopus is on the pillows behind her.) ' ' Bubbles: I don’t like arguing…Why can’t we all just get along instead of fighting and arguing? (She begins to cry, but a voice startles her out of her tears. It is low and soft, and has an almost hypnotic quality to it as it echoes around the room.) ' ' Voice: Bubbles…Bubbles… Bubbles: (looking around) Huh? Who said that? (Cut to the head of the bed; the camera points toward Bubbles’ back.) ' ' Voice: Bubbles… (Pull back slightly to bring the octopus into view. Bubbles turns around and gasps sharply; close-up of her as she wipes her eyes.) ' ' Bubbles: (disbelieving) Octi? (Cut to Bubbles’ end of the bed; zoom in on Octi. The doll’s mouth does not move as it talks.) ' ' Voice (Octi): Yes, Bubbles, I can talk. (Cut to a bewildered Bubbles; it continues o.c.) And I heard what you were saying about your sisters. (Back to the doll.) You’re right, Bubbles. It’s wrong for them to fight. (Back to Bubbles.) Bubbles: You are talking! (She moves toward it.; cut back to Octi.) Octi: Yes, Bubbles. Come closer so I can tell you more. (Side view of the two on the bed. The argument can be heard through the partially open door. The edge of “Him”’s TV screen becomes visible.) ' ' Buttercup: Don’t tell me what to do! Blossom: Just listen to me next time! (The door closes by itself.) Octi: Let’s not listen to that anymore. Listen. In my opinion, Blossom is being far too bossy for her own good. (As it says this, pull back to show the scene on TV. “Him” is pacing back and forth, speaking into a microphone—he is providing the voice for Octi.) Octi/“Him”: In fact, I think that Buttercup should be in charge. Yeah, that’s it. Bubbles, you should talk to Buttercup and tell her that she should be running the show. (Fade to red.) Narrator: (shuddering) What did I tell you about “Him”? Evil! Evil, pure and simple! (Fade into the exterior of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Inside, the hotline goes off and Blossom answers it.) ' ' Blossom: Yes, Mayor…''What?… We’ll be right there! (''Cut to the park; a large foot is planted in view. The camera turns up to reveal it as belonging to some sort of huge reptilian creature with a single horn. Cut to the girls in flight; Bubbles is carrying Octi and sucking her thumb.) ' ' Blossom: Everybody ready? Buttercup: Ready! Blossom: (looking over her shoulder) Bubbles! (Cut to Bubbles; she continues o.c.) Put down that doll! You know better! (Blossom and Buttercup zoom toward the monster, but Bubbles lands instead.) Bubbles: Octi, I have to put you down. Octi: Why? Just because Blossom told you to? Bubbles: But— Octi: Blossom’s not always right, you know. Bubbles: Oh? (Cut to Blossom and Buttercup, closing in to attack.) ' ' Blossom: Go for the head! (The monster turns to face them—now we see the turtle shell on its back—and fires a laser beam from its eyes, catching the two girls dead on. They slam into the ground not far from Bubbles.) ' ' Bubbles: (gasping) Blossom! Buttercup! Octi: You see? (The girls climb up out of their craters.) Buttercup: Hey! Let’s try my— Blossom: Go for the arms! (She takes off.) Buttercup: (calling after her) Your plans aren’t working! Bubbles: Uh…Buttercup? Buttercup: (impatiently) What, Bubbles? Bubbles: Um, well, uh…Octi says you should do what you want to do. Don’t follow Blossom. Buttercup: Octi, you’re speaking my language! (She takes off.) (Blossom has engaged the turtle, but is looking around nervously for backup.) ' ' Blossom: Buttercup! Where are you? (She dodges a swing of the beast’s arm. Buttercup, meanwhile, flies across the city to the water tank. Tearing it loose—and spilling all the water over several blocks as she does so—she hauls it along as Blossom watches with great anxiety from the ground.) ' ' Blossom: (calling overhead) Buttercup! Don’t! (Buttercup lets fly with the tank in slow motion and scores a direct hit; the turtle is knocked flying and sails over Blossom’s head.) ' ' Blossom: (looking overhead) Oh, no! (Cut to an old woman, making her way along the sidewalk on a motorized scooter. She suddenly finds herself in a growing shadow.) ' ' Narrator: It’s headed right for that senior citizen! (She tools along as the turtle and water tank descend on her. Just before impact, cut to Blossom.) ' ' Blossom: (small voice, covering her eyes) Oh, no. (A crash shakes the camera. The turtle is now out cold on the ground. One of the scooter’s tires rolls away from it and stops in front of Buttercup.) ' ' Buttercup: Oops. (The old woman pops her head out of the tire after a moment. Dissolve to the exterior of the house at night—no sound but the crickets chirping. Inside, Blossom and Buttercup are once again arguing in the hall, with the Professor between them.) ' ' Blossom: You recklessly endangered people’s life! Buttercup: Did not! Blossom: And failed to follow orders! Buttercup: Well—I should be the leader anyway! Professor: Girls, calm down! Blossom, Buttercup: (to the Professor) NO! Blossom: I've had it with your insubordination! (She nails Buttercup with a blast from her eye lasers, leaving her smoking.) ' ' Buttercup: Well, I've had it with your leadership! (She points her hands toward Blossom and fires a green laser beam from her, knocking her into the wall. Cut to Bubbles, hiding out of sight around a corner and holding Octi with its tentacles wrapped around her like a shawl. The fight continues at the other end of the hall.) ' ' Octi: Well, I suppose it was inevitable. I always knew they wouldn’t last— (We see Bubbles on the TV again. “Him,” in silhouette, is holding the microphone.) ' ' “Him”: (effeminate voice) —on the same team! (He giggles.) With Blossom and Buttercup busy fighting, Bubbles doesn’t stand a chance! (He giggles again.) (He begins to fly around the room, his eyes glowing.) ' ' “Him”: (evil voice) I’m winning, I’m winning, I’m winning, I’m winning… (He now flies in a tight circle, creating a small whirlwind in the room. Cut back to the argument; the Professor has his arms outstretched to keep the girls from tearing each other apart. Blossom and Buttercup argue.) ' ' Professor: That’s enough! I’m gonna separate you two! Go have a time out! (Inside the bedroom, Bubbles is sitting on the floor in the dark and crying, with Octi by her side.) ' ' Bubbles: Oh, Octi, now they’re fighting more than ever. I’m so confused. (Close-up of Octi; she continues o.c.) Octi…tell me what to do. (Silence.) Octi? (She kneels by the doll.) ' ' Bubbles: Why don’t you say something? (Long pause. When Octi finally speaks, it begins to sound like the effeminate voice of “Him.”) ' ' Octi: Stupid little girl! Bubbles: Huh? (What light there is in the room goes red, and Octi begins to grow.) ' ' Octi: 'They’re fighting because of you! Because you believe your toys can really talk— (''Close-up of Bubbles, looking up in astonishment; it continues o.c.) —and you actually do what they tell you to do. '''Bubbles: I know that voice…You’re— (Shift to above Octi’s head.) —“Him”! Him: Very good! I’m flattered. (Head-on view of Octi, now big enough to fill the room.) But thank you, Bubbles. Thank you for helping me break up the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go— (Close-up of Bubbles.) ' ' Him: (from o.c., evil voice of “Him”) —'and DESTROY THE WORLD!' (A shower of debris flies past Bubbles. From behind her, we see Octi depart the scene through a very large and very new hole in the wall. Close-up of her.) ' ' Bubbles: Oh, no! He’s headed straight for Townsville! I’ve got to stop him myself! (becoming timid) I just hope I don’t mess this up too. (In the city proper, Octi’s head can be seen bobbing among the buildings. It has now grown large enough to tower over them. Townspeople scream as the gargantuan doll approaches, and several cars are slammed against one another. One tentacle takes out a group of cars; others go to work demolishing bits of the skyline. Bubbles flies in and rises to face Octi.) ' ' Bubbles: STOP! You used me! Him: (effeminate voice) Oh, is that what I did? (Tentacles curl around behind Bubbles.) Bubbles: That’s not fair! Him: No, it isn’t. Neither is— (evil voice) —'THIS!' (Bubbles is seized by a tentacle and begins to scream. Her cries echo through the night. Quick cut to the exterior of the house, then to a split-screen view: Blossom sitting by the nightstand in the bedroom—how she could possibly not have noticed that hole in the wall is a mystery—and Buttercup on the living room floor. Both are sulking, but their heads bob up at the same time upon hearing Bubbles. Double close-up.) ' ' Blossom, Buttercup: Bubbles is in trouble! (Cut to the exterior of the house; they exit through the bedroom windows. We see them in flight, approaching from opposite directions, then a close-up of Octi. Pull back slowly over the city as the two girls fly into view and stare each other down. The camera shifts back and forth between Blossom and Buttercup three times, zooming in each time. On the third shot—an extreme close-up—we see each girl reflected in the other’s eyes. Side view of them; pull back as Bubbles is lifted into view, still screaming. The same sequence of close-up shots is repeated, but the hostility begins to melt away. In extreme close-up, each girl finally smiles. Cut to Octi, towering over the city, as they charge toward it. On the next line, the two fly across and pull Bubbles free; the camera follows, putting Octi out of view.) ' ' Him: (evil voice) WHAT?!? Blossom and Buttercup?! But you’re supposed to be fighting each other!! (They fly high overhead, with Bubbles between them.) Blossom: Some things are just more important. Right, Buttercup? Buttercup: Right! (Bubbles giggles as they fly o.c. Octi catches fire, snarling and shaking its tentacles in rage.) ' ' Him: (evil voice) NO!! (effeminate voice) No! No! (It disappears in a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, all that is left is “Him,” floating slumped over in a cloud of flame. He evaporates with a weary, resigned sigh.) ' ' Buttercup: (voice-over) Phew! (Dissolve to the exterior of the house and zoom in slowly.) Buttercup: '(''from inside house) I’m glad that’s over. (stammering slightly) Hey, Blossom, I’m sorry about fighting with you. (Inside, the girls are crashed out in beanbag chairs.) ' ' '''Blossom: Me too. You know, we’re lucky to have a sister like Bubbles, who was only trying to remind us that we’re a team. Buttercup: Yeah. And that any personal differences we’ve got shouldn’t stop us from saving the day and stuff. Bubbles: (giggling) For all my hard work, I'' should be the leader! (''This catches her sisters flat-footed. After a moment, all three laugh.) ' ' Narrator: (laughing) You tell ’em, Bubbles! (The standard end shot comes up.) ' ' Narrator: So once again the day is saved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Category:Transcripts